I'm sorry Matt
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Mello&Matt. Porque Matt era la única persona a la que quería, la única de aguantar sus gritos, su malhumor y de comprenderlo. Por todo eso, lo sentía de verdad.


**I'm sorry, Matt**

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no son míos, sino propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata_

Iba a vivir como él quisiera. Pero sobre todo iba a vengar a L, a su mentor. Y ese día, mientras chapoteaba bajo la lluvia, fue la primera vez que dijo "Lo siento, Matt". Pero hasta el día siguiente no se dio cuenta cuánto lo extrañaba en realidad. Mello y Matt; Matt era el único que podía aguantar los momentos explosivos de Mello y que era capaz de escuchar por horas sus palabras, jurando que algún día se convertiría en un digno sucesor de L y sería el número uno del mundo.

A Matt nunca le importó ser el tercero en la línea sucesoria, pero Mello no soportaba ser superado por "ese pedante de Near". Mello quería ser el mejor del mundo, sin importar nada.

—Tú serás mi mano derecha —solía decirle a Matt, pero el día que se fue ni siquiera se despidió y se decidió a probar mundo y atrapar a Kira. Y eso fue la primera vez que se disculpó con Matt.

A pesar de todo, Matt había vuelto a rescatarlo de la explosión que el mismo Mello había provocado.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso, mello? —le espertó Matt en cuanto fue capaz de abrir los ojos y entender lo que le decían—, ¿quería morir?

—Sabía mi nombre… lo supo… el verdadero…

—Mihael Keehl —musitó Matt antes de que Mello volviese a caer inconsciente.

Matt olvidó que Mello se había ido sin decir adiós, lo salvó y lo cuidó. Le dijo que tendría esas cicatrices para siempre —y Mello sólo sonrió irónicamente, pero no dijo nada— y lo apoyó en sus planes de superar a Near y convertirse en el número uno de todo el mundo (aunque supiera, interiormente, que "aquel pedante de Near" superase con creces a su amigo en inteligencia).

Y se quedó con él.

Mello juró que atraparía a Kira y superaría a Near, que no era ni mucho menos, un digno sucesor de L (según Mello). Recuperó aquella fotografía —la única que existía suya— y le juró a Near que lo estaría esperando al final de aquella carrera, en la meta. Y la meta era Kira.

Matt sabía que todo aquello iba a ser imposible y que Near ganaría.

Pero no dijo nada.

Sabía que Mello era impulsivo y que para atrapar a Kira necesitaba la cabeza fría. Pero le quería —y aunque sonra tan cursi juraría que le quería más que a nada en el mundo— y le ayudó.

—Te amo.

Con un cigarrillo en la boca.

—Arruinas el mejor momento con ese humo.

Pero sonrió… y le dio una mordida al chocolate.

Matt era el única capaz de aguantar a Mello, a su mal humor…, era la única persona que era capaz de no romper en pedazos el iluso e imposible sueño que tenía de superar a Bear (porque Near se podía mantener con calma incluso en el momento más terrible y la impulsividad de Mello siempre lo arruinaba todo).

—Sabe mi nombre —replicó Mello tozudamente.

—Pero sólo alguien conoce y Yagami Soichiro ha muerto. Nadie más que tenga el valor suficiente que se necesita para usar una Death Note.

«Kira es Yagami Light», pensó Mello.

Había secuestrado al jefe de la policía japonesa y Kira no había dudado en eliminarlo de un plumazo. Pero con Yagami Sayu había sido diferente. Kira no la había matado… había esperado hasta que fue imposible recuperar a la muchacha y el cuaderno…, _juntos_.

Kira era Yagami Light.

Pero… ¿cómo comprobarlo?

—Mello…

No contestó. A veces, a Matt le parecía que a Mello le importaba más encontrar a Kira y superar a Near, que el mismo Matt. Pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, le quería.

Yagami Light era Kira. Y se hacía pasar por un falso L. ¡Nadie podía manchar el nombre de su mentor, de su maestro, y del que en un tiempo fue su modelo a seguir!

—Mello.

—Matt.

—Piensas demasiado en Kira.

—A veces, pienso que es la única razón que tengo para seguir con vida.

—También estoy yo —hizo notar Matt. Y Mello no volvió a pensar en Kira aquel día.

Se volvií más difícil distraerlo conforme pasaban los días.

Mello cada vez se retraía más en sí mismo, pareciéndose a Near, incluso (y el comentario que Matt le dirigió para hacerlo notar lo puso furioso). Estaba tan seguro de que Light era Kira como Near, pero el problema residía principalmente en como pillarlo y probar que Yagami Light era el más grande asesino de todos los tiempos.

—Mello…

No hubo respuesta. Estaba absorto acabando con una barra de chocolate. La televisión sonaba de fondo sin que nadie le prestará atención. Y Matt, intentando llamar la atención de Mello.

—Debes pillarle en un error… a Kira, quiero decir.

Y entonces Mello le prestó verdadera atención.

—Kira no puede actual sólo… necesita de alguna ayuda, Mello. —Después de todo, Matt alguna vez había sido el tercero en la lista de sucesión de L—. Quizá Amane Misa…

—Ella no. Sería obvio… —Mello señaló a la pantalla—. Ella —y «_ella_» era Takada Kiyomi.

—¿Cómo?...

—La preciosidad rubia que se hace pasar por su guardaespaldas trabaja para Near, en la SPK.

—Hagamos un plan —sonrió Matt y por primera vez creyó que era posible que Mello ganase la carrera; en realidad la creyó.

Matt supo que, por alguna razón, Mello mantenía contacto a veces con «la preciosidad rubia». Intercambio de información. Datos casuales que encontraban con respecto a Kira, a Yagami Light, al falso L que, al final de cuentas, venía a ser la misma persona.

Mello se volvía más desesperante, más frustrado cada vez.

Siempre con una barra de chocolate en las manos.

A veces sentado, mirando al vacío, ignorando al mundo.

Otras más con la cabeza entre las manos.

Y Matt no podía sino reconfortarlo, decirle que lograrían atrapar a Kira y hacerlo olvidarse de todo. Matt era el único amigo que Mello tenía en la Tierra, a veces ignorado, el blanco de su mal humor, de los gritos que Mello no sabía a dónde dirigir. Perlo Mello lo quería también… aunque nunca fue capaz de decir «Lo siento, Matt» en presencia de este.

—Tenemos que hacernos con Takada… se cuestrarla, Matt. Sólo así pillaremos a Kira.

—Y serás el primero… ¡el primero del mundo!

Mello sonrió sin desmentir aquello mientras en su mente resonaban las palabras «Sólo tú puedes hacerlo».

Mello le ocultó algo a Matt. No le dijo que tal vez se estaba sacrificando por aquel caso y por la memoria de L. «Sólo yo puedo hacerlo», volvió a decirle su mente; estaba convencido de aquello y sabía que era necesario. Un plan absurdamente perfecto, un montón de sueños ilusos y futuros que no se cumplirían.

Pero antes traicionarse a sí mismo que romperle el corazón a Matt.

Y mientras mello veía las noticias en aquel camión de cargo vio a Matt caer abatido por más de una docena de balazos, con las gafas de aviador y un cigarrillo en la boca. Matt no debería de haber muerto. La culpa era de Mello.

—Lo siento, Matt.

No sabía por qué Matt había muerto. No tendría por qué.

Matt había soportado a Mello todo aquel tiempo, lo había comprendido y nunca le había dicho la cruda verdad, las cosas como eran: «Nunca superarás a Near». Porque Matt era la única persona a la que quería y apreciaba en el mundo.

—Lo siento, Matt. —Y nunca se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Y después Mello, que nunca había podido suceder a L por aquella impulsividad suya, que había cometido más de un error en la vida, y que había visto a un shinigami con sus propios ojos; que había sentido el poder que una Death Note confería con sus propias manos, murió de un ataque al corazón cuarenta segundos después de que Takada Kiyomi, la portavoz de Kira, acabara de escribir su nombre en un fragmento de aquella que hacia tan poderoso a Kira: una Death Note.

Y aquel pedazo de papel, que estaba destinado a calcinarse junto con los cuerpos de Takada y Mello, rezaba dos palabras:

«Mihael Keehl».

Finalmente, Kira había cometido un error. Mikami Teru había intentado matar a Takada poco después de que Light lo hiciera.

Gracias al sacrificio de alguien que renunciaba a llegar primero a la meta, a una meta inexistente y de vengar a un maestro que había muerto en el intento de atrapar a Kira.

Mihael Keehl.

ミハエル＝ケール

Mello.

メロ

~_Nea Poulain._

_26 de Octubre de 2010_

_**Vale, pues… ¿vualá? Este es mi primer yaoi, así que… sí, tienen todo el permiso de matarme porque no sé si es creíble o no. Eso sí, intenté que fuera lo más sútil posible, que para otras cosas no estoy ahora. Es el primer chico-chico que escribo en mi larga (?) carrera literaria en el fanfiction y vale, me callo.**_

_**Debajo de Mello y Mihael Keehl al final se ven los símbolos en japonés de cada nombre; no sé si en ser vena (que sí, esto está en Potterfics y fanfiction, y no tengo ganas de escribir esto dos veces). **_

_**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y llegaron hasta aquí. Y gracias a los qu eme dejarán un comentario.**_


End file.
